Student England x Student Reader- Love Breaks apart Boundries
by DarkAngelEmma
Summary: Arthur and (name) have been kept apart in school and so (name) decides to make the first move, err that is if the others don't ruin it for her. For Ariel Leilani! Rated for Swearing.


_ sat at her table in class, staring intently at the clock whose hands marked it as being 2:59 in the afternoon. 'One more minute, one more minute, one more minute' recited _ in her head, she couldn't wait until that bell would go. Then again most of her fellow students were holding their breath at this time, waiting for the bell that would mark it as being the end of a Friday's school day.

However _ had a different reason then most others, the reason being that Friday after schools the fantasy/magic club was on .Yes they did actually name their club as the Fantasy**/**Magic club- with emphases on the /.

Not only did _ love the club but also she was head over heels in love with one of its members- Arthur Kirkland. She got too see him outside of school of course, but Arthurs stupid brothers kept stopping them from even becoming friends, let alone a couple. For instance:

__ is walking home from school, her shiny (e/c) eyes focussed down on the long stretch of pavement in front of her. "_, please wait!" shouted a British voice from behind, _ turned quickly on her heel, her eyes becoming wide at the sight of her crush running quickly up behind her. 'Arthur?' she thought, Arthur halted in front of her, before he landed on top of her in an awkward crash-into-her-and-send-them-both-to-the-ground moment. Arthur rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath once he had done that he looked up at _. "We need to talk," he began his cheeks were flushed red but _ wasn't sure if he was about to announce something personal, or if he was just biffed from running. _

"_What about?" asked _ trying to hold in her anticipation 'This is it, he's finally going to confess!" screeched _'s inner fangirl. 'Now as long as those retard brothers don't show up we've got this one IN THE BAGG!' _'s inner fangirl's voice soon faded out as _ caught sight of a black landrover hurtling towards them, it's horn sounded for a good 20 seconds deafening the two people. As soon as the horn faded a auburn haired head leaned out of the driver's window. "Oy Artie, git yer ass in the car!" screeched a rough Scottish voice. "JUST WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE YOU WANKERS! Any way _ I was wondering if you wanted to.." Arthur never got to finish his sentence, his brothers had grabbed hold of him and thrown him in the passengers seat._

"_Lassie." winked Allister just before they drove off._

_ gritted her teeth at the thought, 'but this time will be different, and he'll confess to me for sure' she thought.

She smiled to herself as she stood outside the history classroom which doubled as the 'lair' for the fantasy/magic club. She opened the door and was greeted by the three fellow members; Lukas, Vladimir and _'s personal favourite, Arthur.

Arthur was practising black magic in the corner, Lukas (My favourite name for Norway^^) was reading a book on Magical creatures and Vladimir was hanging upside-down from the ceiling.

She went over to Arthur, "Artie?" Arthur jumped and dropped the dead frog he was about to drop into a cauldron onto the floor. "BLOODY HELL YOU WANKER YOU MADE ME- oh _ what a lovely surprise." He said while blushing. "Arthur I need to confess something" she said while blushing 'if he's not going to make the first move then I am' thought _ confidently "Yes?" asked Arthur, who looked hopeful. "I... I...I love you Arthur" she blurted out. Arthur smiled "Me too" he said as you both leaned in unaware of Lukas staring and Vladimir chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss" in the corner. The now couple almost kissed when suddenly...

"I'M THE HERO!" shouted Alfred bursting in to the classroom.

"SODD OFF YOU WANKER!" _ and Arthur shouted in union.

_Second story is done. Sorry it was short hopefully it met up to your standards *bows* If I get enough reviews I'll post more and you can give me the country you'd like to see next. See you soon XD._


End file.
